


You can't leave without me

by Vallkyr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Haters gonna hate, I have a thing for Mark comforting Jackson when he's down, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: It's during dinner that he opens up about the whole thing to his parents in the easiest way he can think of: straightforward“I'm going to Hongkong. Can someone drive me to the airport tomorrow morning?”“Sure.” His dad agrees immediately, though he is stopped by Mark's surprised mom.“Wait a second! So sudden? And why? Is something the matter?”“I think Jackson isn't doing well. Something's wrong and I want to find out what it is so I booked a last minute flight to Hongkong.”





	You can't leave without me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this kind of just happened because I can't understand why anybody would hate against our adorable Wang puppy.

Mark whines lowly while cuddling into his pillow. As much as he appreciates being at home and seeing his family again but his heart isn't quite content because L.A. has one major disadvantage: No Jackson Wang. The lack of Jackson leaves a miserable feeling in Mark's chest. He misses the younger. Mark wished he could talk to him but right now their only way of communication. Which isn't really used lately. Come to think of it Jackson didn't text him at all during the last phew days. Time to change that.

**Mark:**

Hey! How are you? :)

**19:37**

 

For a while he stares at their chat, waiting. But when Jackson doesn't reply after about two minutes he decides to busy himself a bit so he stuffs his phone into the pocket of his shorts, gets up from his bed and walks downstairs into the kitchen where his mother is doing the dishes.

“Need some help?”

She turns around with a light smile, nodding.

“Sure, you can dry the plates.”

Mark does as he's told, grabbing a towel and starting to dry the plates his mom has already cleaned, then storing them in the cupboard. All the time he keeps paying attention whether he feels a vibration, not like he'd immediately drop everything and take out his phone as soon as he hears something, though it would be nice to that he got an answer. But nothing happens. His phone stays still. Eventually he decides to chat with his mom a bit, mostly small talk like how the weather is going to be this week.

When they are done with taking care of the dishes Mark takes out his phone again. Nothing. Did he maybe text too early? What time is it in Hongkong? After a bit of typing on his phone he gets the answer: 10.52. It's almost 11 am in Hongkong, so Jackson should already be awake. Why isn't he answering then? It's unlike Jackson to let people wait for an answer. Normally he replies as soon as he sees a message, or at the soonest chance he gets in case he's busy.

With a quiet sigh Mark puts his phone away again and goes to the living room to watch TV with his dad. Though Jackson doesn't leave his mind. Something is off. Jackson never takes this long to see a message, he checks his phone quite often so why hasn't he answered yet?

The entire evening Mark keeps checking his chat but nope. Still the same emptiness. Before going to sleep he stares at the chat for another moment. Nothing. With a sigh he puts his phone aside and tries to sleep. Emphasis on trying, it doesn't work that well.

~

**Jackson:**

I'm fine.

**06:52**

 

That's everything Mark has received as a message by the time he wakes up after a night of fitful sleep. No story-telling, normally Jackson uses a chance like that to tell him **everything** , no matter how trivial it might seam (to others, not Mark) even if he just managed to get his niece to smile at him. No 'How are you?', normally Jackson always cares for others and encourages Mark to talk more. No smiley, normally Jackson makes up for the lack of eye contact by at least one emoticon per message so Mark can read his emotions from his phone screen instead of Jackson's face.

_Something's definitely off. Maybe I should call him._

So that's exactly what Mark does. He has Jackson's contact on shortcut so it doesn't take too long until he hears the familiar beeping and waits for his call to get pic- The beeping stops. Call ended. In confusion Mark takes his phone away from his ear to look at the screen. Jackson didn't pick up. But this isn't just a regular case of a missed call, no Jackson intentionally refused the call. He's never done this before, not to Mark or anyone. Even if he is in a fight with someone, which is rare but still happens, the least he does is pick up and say “I don't want to talk to you.” But this. This is a first and it scares Mark.

~

Mark spends the entire day with a weird feeling in his stomach. What the hell is going on with Jackson? It's probably nothing too big, after all Jackson would have told him or any of the othe-

_The others!_

~

“Oh Mark, what gives me the honor?”

“Hey, Bambam I was wondering... Did you hear anything from Jackson lately?”

“Mhh nope, he didn't text me. Why?”

“I have a weird feeling that something's going on with him. He isn't answering my messages.”

“Maybe he was busy?”

“He rejected my call.”

“Shit, okay you're right. Something's off.”

~

In the end Bambam isn't able to tell him anything new. Even after calling Youngjae, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Jaebum – nothing. The only information Mark gets is that apparently Jackson didn't have contact with any of them within the last week. So Mark decides to go one step further.

~

_Should I really do this? Doesn't it go a bi far? But if something really is wrong with Jackson..._

The nervousness doesn't leave Mark while he calls Jackson's mother. At least she picks up the phone. After a friendly greeting and the usual bit of small talk he gets to his point.

“Is Jackson at home? I can't reach him on his phone.”

“Yes, he's in his room. Wait a second, I'll bring him the phone.”

Mark waits and listens to the noises of creaking steps as Jackson's mother climbs the stairs to his room. After a while he can hear a knocking, followed by her voice in the distance.

“There's a call for you.” Silence. Knocking. “Open the door please.” After that Mark can hear something that is probably Jackson's voice but it's too low, too unclear to understand. Then he hears the creaking from before again. “I'm very sorry, Jackson's isn't available right now.”

“I see... Is something going on with him? I'm kind of worried since he's avoiding contact with me and the others.” She sighs.

“To be honest... He doesn't really leave his room these days. I keep asking him what's wrong but he only says that he doesn't want to bother me.”

“Do you think it would help if I talked to him.”

“That's very nice of you but how are you going to do that?”

~

“And why do you think that?”

“He is avoiding me and the others, he doesn't have contact with any of us. Jackson even rejected my call, he's never done anything like that before. On top of it his mom told me that he's been pretty much locking himself up in his room. I just have a weird feeling about all of this.”

For a moment his mom thinks about what he said, then looks at Mark's dad before nodding in agreement.

“Alright. There's no way to stop you anyways. Be careful, okay my dear?”

“Of course, no need to worry about me.”

~

The next morning Mark is sitting in the hall of the airport together with his dad, waiting until it's time for him to get on the plane. He only packed the most necessary things, making sure everything fits into one backpack, it's far easier to carry one large backpack than several bags. If he really does need anything he can just buy it there. After a while Mark decides to give it another try. But again, Jackson rejects the call.

 

**Mark:**

Jackson? Why don't you pick up?

**07.11**

 

**Mark:**

Cmon please I want to talk

**07.29**

 

“He still isn't reacting is he?” Mark shakes his head, still gazing into the air in front of him. “I don't know him nearly as well as you do but even I can tell that this is unusual. Jackson is a decent boy he would never ignore his friends like this.” Mark nods. “But I'm sure that's nothing that can't be solved. You'll see it will all be fine.”

“I sure hope so.”

“You really like him don't you?”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Mark nods again. Heat creeps into his face. Yes, he likes Jackson. Well actually, that's a huge understatement. This crush had started when he first got to know the younger. At first he hardly even dared to talk to Jackson. Sure he was naturally quiet but with a crush adding to it he really didn't do much more than listening, nodding and shaking his head. With time passing Jackson had coaxed him out of his shell, got him to open up and fall even harder. So hard that calling it a crush at this point almost made Mark laugh out loud bitterly. This long since passed the stage of a crush – it's love. One-sided, but still. Mark loves Jackson and he knows that flying across the Pacific Ocean to pretty much the other side of the world because of a weird feeling is crazy and probably goes several steps too far but he can't help it. If it helps Jackson then it's worth it.

~

The flight is a pain in the ass to say the least. Mark is used to flying already but spending about 14 hours in a cramped plane with lots of other people never really gets pleasant, no matter how often you do it.

_It would be different if Jackson was here..._

Most things get better when Jackson is around. In the case of a far too long flight he would do everything to keep Mark's mind off of it, involve him into conversations, tell jokes, get him to play games or simply offer his shoulder as a pillow.

_Sleeping on Jackson's shoulder... It feels so nice to lean on him. His shoulders are broad and so strong and Jackson always tries his best to be a good pillow, keeping still because he doesn't want his “guest” to wake up. He's always so nice and soft..._

Mark eventually falls asleep like that. Fantasizing about being able to sleep leaned against Jackson's shoulder, or on his muscular chest.

~

The first thing he does when he arrives is to end the offline-mode on his phone. A missed call from his mom, nothing new from Jackson. With a sigh he calls his mother back to tell her he landed safely before getting himself a taxi. As much as he'd love to go and visit Jackson right away he is dead tired and it's in the middle of the night on Mark's inner clock while it's barely even afternoon in Hongkong. On the other hand he slept a bit on the plane and the thought of maybe sleeping over at Jackson's home tonight is far more tempting than the idea of getting into a cheap hotel bed as soon as possible.

~

Jackson's mother seems kind of relieved when she opens the door and lets him in. “Good thing you're here. He isn't getting any better. If anything it just gets worse.”

“I hope I'll be able to help. Can I talk to him?” 

Jackson's mom smiles fondly, quickly nodding in agreement. “My son is really lucky to have friend like you. Thank you so much, Mark.”

~

She accompanies Mark to the door to Jackson's room before going her way and leaving Mark alone. He takes a deep breath, wondering of it was the right choice to come here but quickly realizing that it's far too late to back out of it now. So he knocks. Once. Twice. No reaction. He takes out his phone.

 

**Mark:**

It's rude not to open the door when someone knocks you know?

**14.58**

 

Shortly afterwards he can hear rustling and the door flies open to reveal Jackson. He looks exhausted and a bit messy as he steps out of the dimly lid room. Totally beaten but still handsome as ever.

“Mark?!”

The elder just smiles shyly and lifts his hand for a small wave.

“What are you doing here?!”

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

Jackson stares at him in confusion for another moment before grabbing Mark's arm, pulling him into his room, closing the door behind them and involving Mark into a bone-crushing hug. After the initial shock Mark returns the embrace. One of his arms sneaks around Jackson's torso, pressing them together even tighter. His other hand tangles in Jackson's dark hair and he lets his head fall to the side so it rests on Jackson's head which is laying on Mark's shoulder.

“Your mom said you've been rather distant lately... What's wrong, Jackson?”

But Jackson remains quiet, instead he just tightens his hold a little. Deciding that he should give the younger some time, Mark lets the matter rest for now. He pats Jackson's back lightly, holding him tight until he pulls back with a smile.

“Sorry, I should have asked you if you need anything before jumping you. Are you hungry? Or do you want something to drink? You must be tired after the flight. Did you already rest at a hotel?”

“No, I directly came here from the airport, I slept in the plane so I'm fine. But some food would be nice.”

“Off to the kitchen!” Jackson exclaims with his usual bright smile before pulling Mark along by the hand. By now Mark should really be used to Jackson being touchy but he still blushes the slightest bit and chuckles nervously while he is carefully guided down the stairs and into the kitchen.

~

After Mark is finished with eating, Jackson insisted on cooking for him even though Mark kept telling him that he doesn't want to cause him that much work, they go back to Jackson's room. Just when the elder I about to speak up he is interrupted by Jackson taking Mark's face in his hands and looking at him with worry evident in his eyes.

“You seem tired.”

“I'm fi-”

Most perfectly timed yawn ever. Not.

“Liar.” Jackson returns with a grin while leaning their foreheads together. “You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“I won't let my guest sleep on the couch.”

“I won't let my host sleep on the couch.”

“As I see it we have two options now: Either both of us sleep on the floor or we share the bed. What do you choose?”

“Hmm your bed seems about big enough for two people.”

“Three, actually if we try really hard.”

“But it's just the two of us.”

“Yeah...”

_Fucking shit I'm going to sleep in Jackson's single bed together with Jackson._

~

The sun is only beginning to set when Mark comes back into Jackson's room – teeth brushed and only wearing his boxer shorts and a loose shirt. “The bathroom's free now.”

At that Jackson gets up and goes to get ready himself. Mark on the other hand sits down on the bed. It **is** big enough for two people. Though it will be rather cramped. He's still not sure whether that is a good thing or not. On the one hand: watching Jackson sleep, being close to him, maybe even being able to cuddle a bit (if it's Jackson there will definitely cuddling). But as pleasant as all of that sounds there are still Mark's feelings that Jackson doesn't know about. Which means Mark will be left with his heart running at full speed (Because Jackson. Right in front of him.), feeling nervous as fuck (What if he notices?) and guilty (He deserves to know the truth.)

After a while Jackson comes back from the bathroom. In nothing but his underwear.

_God damn I should really be more used to this by now. Why does he always manage to make me so weak? I see him like this all the time and still..._

“Earth to Mark. Someone home?”

“Oh, sorry. I spaced out a bit.”

“You really are tired, huh?” Jackson's expression seems worried, somehow even a bit... guilty? Deciding that he shouldn't dwell on it too much because Jackson is right about him being tired he lays down, making sure to use as little room as possible so Jackson can get into the bed as well. The younger lays down on the mattress as well, taking a look at the space between them before speaking up again. “And this is where the third person would be, Mark. You don't need to make yourself that small. Come here.”

Mark inches forward a bit and is immediately met with Jackson's welcoming arms pulling him against his closer. It feels like heaven and hell all at once. Jackson's embrace is comfortable and secure, like all the problems of the world are locked out by their lightly tangled bodies. When the elder lifts his head up they are directly face to face, if he wanted to Mark could just lean in and kiss Jackson. God, does he want to do that. Press his lips onto Jackson's and just live in that moment for all eternity. But he can't, especially now that Jackson's having a hard time the last thing he needs is to have his best friend's messed up feeling literally shoved into his face. Even though he's been acting more or less like usual since Mark arrived something's still not right with him.

“Good night, Jackson.”

“Night.” Mark's gaze is glued to Jackson's lips, watching them move while the younger speaks.

_So fucking gorgeous... Shit! Don't space out!_

After that Mark decides to tilt his head down a bit, just in case a sudden wave of the argue to kiss all of Jackson's problems away overcomes him again, and close his eyes. But of course he can't fall asleep just like that. Not when Jackson is close enough for Mark to hear him breathing. Even though knowing that Jackson is alive is soothing, the sheer proximity makes Mark go crazy. It takes quite a while of Mark telling himself _“Relax, he's touchy all the time. You are used to being close to him”_ and eventually hearing Jackson's breath become deeper and slower for the elder to fall asleep.

~

_Oh. Oh god. Abort Mission. ABORT MISSION._

Jackson is just way too close for Mark's mental health. While they slept they suddenly somehow cuddled up even more than before. When they fell asleep they were just laying close together with Jackson's arm lazily thrown over his body. But now it's different. So fucking different. Somehow they ended up with Jackson laying on his back, Mark halfway on top of him, head resting on his chest, arms tightly wrapped around his waist, Jackson's arms securely holding him in place and their legs somehow tangled. As much as Mark wants to escape before he starts getting stupid ideas he can't. At least not without waking Jackson up. Eventually Mark surrenders to his fate and lays his head back down.

_Maybe I can sleep a bit? Okay, no. Forget about that. I can hear his heartbeat._

~

After about half an hour, half an eternity to Mark who's diligently listening to the healthy thumbing of Jackson's heart, the younger starts to stir. Being too shy and too much of an introvert Mark simply decides to keep his eyes closed, yes he closed his eyes while listening to Jackson's heartbeat, and pretend to sleep.

“Mark?”

_Stay silent at all costs._

“Markipoo?”

_Shit this is harder than expected._

Suddenly he can feel something soft being pressed on the top of his head and a low kissing noise resounds in his ears.

_Did he really just..?_

“Come on, please wake up.”

_Naww okay it's impossible to stay quiet if he pleads like that._

“Hmm.”

“Good morning!”

“Morning.”

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine and you?"

"The best I've slept in a while."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're warm and cuddly?"

"Jackson, you know what I mean." Mark says just a second before a yawn slips past his lips. Apparently the perfect excuse for Jackson.

"You're still tired we should go back to sleep."

"Stop avoiding the topic please. Something's wrong with you lately. I noticed, your mother noticed, Bambam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae noticed! Why won't you talk to me when I even came here to find out what's going on?"

"I- Mark, it's nothing I want to talk about."

"But it's clearly something you **need** to talk about. I can't let you hole up and suffer on your own."

"But I-"

"Look at me." Mark scoots up a bit, turning Jackson's face towards him. His eyes look tired, about as tired as Mark feels but that's not important right now. "Talk to me, **please**."

"I'm thinking of quitting the band and moving back here."

For a split second Mark's mind goes completely blank. Just alarm bells going off. Then everything works on autopilot.

“You can't leave!”

“Why?”

“Leaving the band also means leaving me. So if you quit then I'm going too. I don't want to be without you.” The words blurt out of Mark's mouth before his tired brain can even think about them. When he realizes what he implied it's already too late to do anything about it. All that's left is to hope that Jackson is still to tired to get the hidden meaning Mark's heart wrote into those sentences.

“You can't leave, the band needs you!”

_Phew. That was a close shave._

“And what about you? We need you just as much as me and all the others. Every single one of us makes GOT7.”

At that Jackson starts shaking his head. Mark can see that his eyes fill with tears before he turns to the side, avoiding Mark's gaze.

“I'm no good for the band. I bring nothing but trouble and haters lately. Whatever I do it's wrong.”

The elder can hear how Jackson's voice is almost breaking as he speaks and quickly adjusts their position and hugs him tightly. Soon low sobs fill the silent room despite the fact that Jackson's face is buried in Mark's chest, muffling all noises. Holding back his own tears (Jackson is crying how is he supposed to be fine in that situation?!) Mark brings them even closer together and tries to sooth Jackson by slowly caressing his back.

“Don't say that.” More sobbing. "Jackson..."

_Shit what am i supposed to do?_

For a start Mark decides to just remain quiet and continue to embrace the younger. With the way Jackson is crying it's probably best for him to let it out and calm down. Everything Mark can do is let Jackson know that he is there for him (and always will be).

~

For a long while they just stay like that – Jackson silently crying into Mark's chest while the elder pats his back and head tenderly. When he feels that the sobs are fading out he pulls back a little, just enough so he can face the fragile being in his arms and wipe his tears away with his thumb.

“Jackson you are not bad for the band. You work so hard and we achieved so much together. Don't throw that away just like that. Just because people don't understand you doesn't make you a bad person. And most importantly” He says while once again getting Jackson to look at him. “don't let haters ruin your smile. Please. You and your smile helped me and the others through so many hard times already.” At that Jackson smiles weakly, even chuckles a bit. “There, beautiful.”

_Oh fuck. That went too far didn't it?_

“Thank you... for everything. You even flew came here. I'm sorry yo-”

“Don't you dare apologizing. This was my choice and I'd do it again any time.”

“Okay okay!” Jackson's hands are raised in defense while he says that. Finally he laughs again, making Mark's heart go crazy once more. “Come on, we should get up.”

~

A while later they are making breakfast in the kitchen when Jackson's Mom comes in and is met with two cheerful “Good morning!”s. Her face immediately lights up when she sees her son's good mood. She looks at Mark with a warm smile on her face mouthing “Thank you.” before leaving them alone in the kitchen. Mark can't help but smile as well while he watches Jackson eagerly preparing their meal.

 _All this enthusiasm_ “Mark?” _and joy..._ “Hey?” _He's just so cute..._ “Earth to Mark, someone home?” So adorable... ”How spicy do y-”

And suddenly nothing matters anymore. Mark's brain only registers that his lips lay on Jackson's and that his hands are cradling Jackson's face.

_Wait. How did this happen?!_

When Mark pulls away and opens his eyes again he finds Jackson staring back at him. Shock is written across his face as he apparently searches for any words to say but can't get any sounds out of his mouth.

“S-sorry.”

_Not sorry._

Even though it was probably the dumbest thing he ever did, Mark can't get himself to regret it. Maybe he's still to dazed after having kissed Jackson. Finally. After all these years.

Jackson's hand on his cheek brings Mark back into reality. Their gazes lock and he can read all of Jackson's feelings out of his eyes. They've always conveyed Jackson's feelings but not like this. Not this intense. Not with that undertone of relieve and 'Please do it again.'

Very slowly he inches closer again, waiting for any signs that Jackson doesn't want to be kissed. But when nothing happens he closes the distance between them and tenderly connects their lips again. Jackson's other hand comes to rest on Mark's waist, gently guiding them closer together. When they part Jackson leans their foreheads together and brightly smiles up at the elder.

“Mark, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“No, I hopped into a last minute flight from L.A. to Hongkong so I could friendzone you.”

“Okay, no food for you then.” With that he lets go of Mark and turns around to the stove. As if nothing at all happened he just continues cooking their food.

“In that case...” Mark wraps his arms around Jackson's waist from behind and cuddles closer. “Guess I'll have to agree then.” A light smile graces his lips as he kisses Jackson's shoulder, earning himself a happy chuckle and a kiss on the cheek.

~some time later~

Mark can't help but get excited and smile widely when he looks down on his phone to see that his boyfriend is currently live on V app. He quickly joins the stream to find Jackson talking about his upcoming solo album. It doesn't take the elder long to notice that Jackson is nervous, he doesn't look at the camera directly and he keep fidgeting around with his hands. He wished he could help him but that isn't possible, he can't just walk in and say “Don't be nervous. It will be fine, baby.” when they're live on V app. After a while Jackson decides to look at the comments and soon seems to feel even more uncomfortable, shifting around in his seat and constantly searching for words. Obviously, haters are at it again.

_Fuck it. Nobody said that I'm not allowed to be in the room, right?_

~

As careful as he can Mark enters the room, gesturing for Jackson to stay quiet while he tiptoes closer. As soon as he's seated on the floor on Jackson's right, far enough away so the camera won't catch him, he smiles up at Jackson and forms a heart with his fingers. The younger attempts to speak, then throws a quick glance at Mark before managing to give an answer to the bad comments.

“From what I think, some people might like what I do but some might not. But I can tell you this. Those of you writing bad comments, you only make me stronger. To all the people who don't like me: I'll just work harder and grow stronger. Thank you.”

Pride fills Mark while he watches his boyfriend handle the situation in the best way Mark could think of. Yes, Jackson really did grew strong. He has learned to let haters pull him down and that he is loved no matter what.

Eventually Jackson ends his speech by saying: “I'm just going to work hard as GOT7's Jackson, and succeed as GOT7's Jackson. A person's mouth is their own so I don't really have anything to say against that. I just have to keep working hard as GOT7's Jackson. I'll work hard and succeed. Thank you. Thank you so much. Stay positive and stay healthy, mentally and physically. I love you guys so much. Thank you for supporting me and showing love. I'm going to work harder and harder. Thank you very much. Thank you.”

With a wide smile Jackson ends his live stream. As soon as it's over he sighs and turns around to go sit on the floor in front of Mark. “There was someone who kept telling me to leave GOT7 and come back to China.”

Mark shakes his head before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. “I hope you know that I'm not letting you go.”

“Don't worry.” Jackson steals another kiss from the elder's lips while intervening their hands pulling him closer until Mark is sitting on his lap. “Nothing will get me to leave you. Especially not haters. I love you, Mark.”

“I love you too.”

They start kissing again, forgetting everything around them in the process. Somehow Mark wished he could have joined Jackson and thanked the haters as well. Because as weird and twisted as it sounds, without the haters they might not be a couple right now. They'd probably still be hiding their feelings from each other and slowly but steadily go crazy. But now, now they're boyfriends. Now they're happy. Thanks to haters making Jackson insecure and Mark deciding to ditch all sanity by getting onto the next flight to Hongkong.


End file.
